


You weren’t there

by GalacticWillow



Series: Female Toni Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fights, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Yelling, female Toni Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticWillow/pseuds/GalacticWillow
Summary: After the snap(Canon divergence, I may add on to this who knows lmao)





	You weren’t there

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I’m back with a bang. Skylar and Carol aren’t in this one because idk how to fit them in tbh

Toni stumbled back into the compound after landing Quills ship, with Nebula in tow. She could still remember everything, Stephen going through the possible endings. 

_ “Um, excuse me?” Mantis had interrupted. “Does your friend often do...that?” Toni turned to her boyfriend and saw him going through...what she could call as a time seizure.  _

_ “Steph?” She called, and gently put her hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of it, and stared at her, his face glistening with sweat.  _

_ “I went forward in time...to view..possible outcomes.” He said, between gasps of breath.  _

_ “How many did you see..?” Quill asked.  _

_ “Fourteen million, six hundred and five.”  _

_ “And how many did we win..?” Toni asked.  _

_ “One.” He said, with a look filled with so much pain, Toni had to look away.  _

She remembered Stephen giving up the time stone. 

_ “Why..did you do that?” She asked.  _

_ “There was no other way…” He said, his voice breaking.  _

_ She walked over to them and pressed her forehead to his.  _

_ “We will win.” She said. He grasped her hand and looked at her, his blue eyes bearing holes into her.  _

_ “I just want to say...if we…if I don’t make it…I love you.” Toni sucked in a shaky breath.  _

_ “I love you too.” She said.  _

She remembered Stephen dusting and Peter in crumbling her arms. 

_ “No…” She choked out, reaching out as Stephen crumbled away.  _

_ “Miss Stark...I don’t feel so good.” She turned and saw Peter limping over to him unsteadily. _

_ “Pete..” She said. He fell into her arms and slowly crumbled to dust.  _

_ “Goodbye...mom.” He said, and disappeared.  _

_ “No...no!” She sobbed into her hands. He was gone.  _

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Dwelling on it wouldn’t get Stephen and Peter back. Nebula put her hand on her shoulder and followed her into the compound. She saw her reflection in the glass. She looked.. _ awful.  _ Her eyes were sunken and her hair was matted with blood and dirt. She entered the compound and looked around. 

“Fri..?” She asked. “Who..”

“Everyone..” She said, with so much emotion you wouldn’t think she was an AI. Toni looked around. There was a stack of SI papers with a cold cup of tea on the counter. In the living room,  _ Downtown Abbey  _ was playing with a sandwich resting on the arm of the chair. 

But then, she saw Steve. 

“Of course  _ you  _ would avoid the snap.” She practically growled. Nebula next to her cocked her gun and stood to her right. 

“I lost people too..Wanda...and Sam..Bucky.” Toni rolled her eyes. 

“I lost everyone! I lost my boyfriend...my son..my best friends…” She broke off. 

“I’m sorry..” 

“No! You don’t get to say that! I said we should put a suit of armor around the world! You remember that?! I said this would happen. I’ve been telling you since the witch showed me the vision in 2012! You called me crazy!” She shouted. 

“I didn’t see the vision! I didn’t know!” He yelled back. 

“I said we would lose. And do you know what you said?! Do you?!” She took a step closer to Steve.

“I-“

“You said we would lose together. And guess what?! We lost. And you weren’t there.” She said coldly. 

“I’m sorry..” He said. She looked around the empty building and looked at Steve. 

“Well...Sorry doesn’t bring them back.” She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them, with a cold, unwavering gaze. 

“You said that we weren’t responsible for the deaths that happened when we tried to save cities. 

Or countries. 

Or the world. 

Because you didn’t know them. 

And if it didn’t affect you. 

But now it does. Doesn’t you? Is it an inconvenience now,  _ Captain? _

Peter Parker. Stephen Strange. Happy Hogan. James Rhodes. Pepper Potts. 

They’re gone. For how long? 

It doesn’t matter. 

They’re gone. And you know what? I blame you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Should I make a part 2?
> 
> *I take constructive criticism, requests, and prompts 
> 
> •Question: Favorite TV show?


End file.
